Astraphobia
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Astraphobia; The basic fear of Thunder. When tough tombot Chromia has this, she looks to Drift for help when a small case of studying turns into a night of romance and comfort. Mainly DriftxOC.


**Astraphobia, the fear of thunder.**

**I won't lie, sure, I looked tough, but being honest, I do have a fear. My fear is of thunder and lightening. Any of these things can make me tick and scared in a nanoclick flat. Some people knew this by now, but Drift, I never even bother to tell since I was so caught up in other things to not notice that I never bothered to tell him. So, it was that night he discovered that my true fear was thunder from the skies above.**

**I was spending the night over at his place, which turned out not to be so bad. It was pretty big, and his berth was big enough to fit the both of us. I didn't mind this, since my room was a big bigger, but I did need some space sometimes, and this was my chance to get that space I required. My parents didn't take much convincing to let me stay, since I already explained how me and him had already bonded our Sparks together, which helped my case a lot. My mom was actually happy for much for what I did, while my dad, a bit angered at first, got used to the idea of me being with a strong and kind mech. I knew that he would accept Drift for who he was. It started to get late as he was studying while I just sat there, not even bothering to study.**

**"Chromia, your not gonna study for classes?" Drift asked, looking over at me.**

**"Does it look like I'm gonna study?" I ask, shrugging as he went over to me, hands on my waist.**

**"I want my femme to be smart.. Especially when the baby comes." He mentions, seeing my blush as I looked away a bit, blushing more. Man, I hated when he did that. He flirted with me just so I would do things. Whether it was to study, do homework, or heck, even kiss one another. He flirted with me for everything! "Alright, fine, I'll study.." I say, grabbing a book from my bag before the power suddenly went out. I dropped my books, optics widening as I suddenly got up, bursting near the berth as I jumped, hiding on it. The power came back before Drift saw me, scared out of my processor.**

**"Chromia, are you alright!" Drift asked, coming over to me as he picked me up, seeing tears in my optics as I spoke a bit slowly. "Thunder.. Flash.. Lightening.. Boom." I said as he held me close to him, my helm near his Spark as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, hey, its alright.. I'm right here Chromia, its A-OK." He says to me as I slowly nod, still a bit scared. "Your scared of lightening.. I thought you weren't afraid of anything." He mentioned as I spoke up again. "I'm not afraid of lightening.. I just have a fear, plain and simple." I say as he looked at me for a moment. "You have a fear of thunder.. Why didn't you say something?" He asked as I shook my helm slowly. I couldn't tell him I had a fear of lightening, not without feeling embarrassed. **

**"I couldn't tell you... I would have felt like a wimp then." I said as he chuckled for a moment, rubbing my back lightly. "Well, don't feel like a wimp.. You got me." He said, hugging me more as we relaxed against his berth, feeling his body against mine as I blushed more deeply, noticing how close we were to one another. I felt and heard another flash, looking to the window before his hand lightly rested on my cheek, turning me back to him. "Focus on me, nothing else.. Let your mind calm down." He said as I nodded, closing my optics as I did just that. If I was at rest, then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with the flashes anymore.**

**Feeling him pick us both up, I felt much more calmer now, opening my optics as I saw him, seeing his smile as I smiled back. He really knew how to calm and relax me as he rubbed my hips. "Man.. Your so cute when your relaxed and calm." He mentions, seeing me blush again as I yawned slowly, rubbing my optics. Guess the fear and adrenaline must have tired me out big time, cause all I wanna do now is fall asleep on him. "Hun.. I'm tired.. Let me sleep on you." I say tiredly as he laughed, nodding before relaxing on his berth, letting me lay on him as I snoozed lightly, letting dreams and sleep consume me like a drug. **

**And that, my friends, is how I got over my fear of thunder. **


End file.
